


red blossoms

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: Learning the cruelty of hope.
Relationships: Euphemia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku





	red blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic cross-posted from FFN. 
> 
> Requested by cataclysmatic on Livejournal, drabble post 2009/09/28.
> 
> Prompt: chrysanthemum

Within the space of a moment, an entire world is born and dies.

In it, the princess is whole and happy and free, and smiling at him. Her arms are full of golden chrysanthemums and the sun is bright on her hair. He sits on the grass, smiling back, his own heart unstained and content with this one moment.

Suzaku thinks perhaps he is falling in love.

And then the sky splinters and lets the screaming back in, and he sees the blood in her eyes and the ruin in her smile. The beautiful vision shimmers away like the last notes of evening taps.

It seems he was never meant for happiness.

X

**Author's Note:**

> Work is intentionally this length, complete, and will not be updated.


End file.
